1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid stripping assembly for removing liquid from the surfaces of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional car wash systems include a drying station near the exit of the car wash for drying rinse water from the surfaces of the vehicle. The sides of the vehicle are dried by stationary blower units located on the sides of the car wash line which include vertical nozzles. The top surface of the vehicle is dried by overhead nozzles. One such assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,346 issued Sep. 10, 1996 in the name of McElroy, and owned by the assignee of the subject invention. The patent discloses the use of flexible, inflatable bags of generally rectangular cross section transversely of the bag with an inlet attached to a plenum for introducing air into the bag which inflates the bag and is emitted from a nozzle in the bag for impacting the vehicle.
Although the prior art assemblies are effective, there remains a need for an assembly which assures removal of liquid form various sizes of vehicles at the positions of the vehicle body where the top surfaces flow into the side surfaces.